


В потёмках

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mirror Universe, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX





	В потёмках

__

В натренированные очи самопальные титаники  
Бродячие потемки, ебанутые войска  
Поджечь всю эту поебень и оглушительно сгореть  
Кто не боится помирать — тот и не сможет постареть  
Гражданская оборона, “Крепчаем”

__  


Тишину корабельных коридоров прорезает громкий отчаянный вопль, и Пол Стамец усмехается — его доктор снова умышленно отключил звукоизоляцию. Кто там советовал бить своих, чтобы боялись чужие? Хью Калбер, как достойный сын Империи, воплощает этот принцип с завидным постоянством.

Пол личным ключом открывает дверь докторских владений и морщится от красноватого света, заливающего помещение. Пожалуй, Хью снова вдохновился своими оперными декорациями и любовью к драматизму.

Пол проводит пальцем по столешнице, размазывая густую темную кровь.

— Раз ты уже тут, подержи, — что-то черно-красное скользит по металлу.

Хью в темной безрукавке стоит над трепыхающимся телом, в окровавленных пальцах зажат раритетный стальной скальпель вместо стандартного лазерного резака. 

— Эта штука меня не убьет медленно и мучительно? — Пол брезгливо берет кусок плоти, кровь начинает капать на пол.

Хью ухмыляется.

— Уж прости меня за плохой каламбур, но единственная штука, способная тебя убить, вошла во вкус и отлично проводит время с тобой и мной в одной постели.

Пол кривится и с глухим шмяк бросает образец ткани обратно на стол.

— Фу, как грубо, эта мясницкая работа портит твой изящный вкус.

Прикованный к операционному столу человек хрипит и пытается что-то сказать, но Хью отточенным движением иссекает ему голосовые связки.

— Но между тем я бы не стал так отзываться об Императоре. Ты же знаешь, что сам можешь оказаться на этом столе, — Пол хлопает по развороченной брюшной полости неизвестного несчастного и спокойно выдерживает взгляд, полный муки и ненависти.

— О, так ты пытаешься обо мне заботиться, Пол Стамец?..

Тот недовольно кривится и отходит в сторону.

— В этом чертовом мире слишком много солдафонов и явно не хватает людей науки. Я бы не хотел терять… одного из них.

Пол прикасается пальцами к запястью Хью, окровавленная кожа липкая и теплая, но доктор отдергивает руку и смеется без капли веселья.

— _Людей науки_, Пол?! Ты вот это, — он взмахивает рукой, обводя широким жестом помещение, с кончиков пальцев летят капельки крови, — ты вот это называешь _наукой_?

Тираду прерывает надрывный кашель, и Хью с хрустом погружает скальпель в трахею подопытного.

— Пол, мы пленники на этом чертовом куске металла, мы мясники, и наша наука — на уровне детей, топящих котят. 

Пол прижимает доктора к стене, его глаза горят лихорадочным блеском, а кровь размазывается по рукам.

— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, ты такой же больной ублюдок, как и все те, кто смог выкарабкаться на самую верхушку. 

Хью рычит и вырывается.

— Да, черт побери, я такой же, как и все! Но не тебе говорить мне о науке, когда....

Пол с силой накрывает губы доктора ладонью, оставляя на его лице кровавые разводы.

— Тогда какого черта ты разводишь этот блядский цирк?! Что, до сих пор болит задница после ночи с Императором?

Пол, не успев договорить, отлетает в угол от ощутимого удара в челюсть. Кровь под ногами скользкая и отвратительная, он остается сидеть у стены.

Хью ожесточенно вытирает руки полотенцем, но кровь остается в лунках ногтей, между пальцами, в крупных шрамах на тыльной стороне ладони. 

Пол знает, что поступил по-скотски: если он сам как-то свыкся, то для Хью каждая ночь с Филиппой была испытанием. Глупый доктор, разве в этом мире положено спать только с теми, с кем хочешь?..

— Мне стыдно за наших кадровиков, Пол Стамец. Им не стоило брать на место ведущего инженера — и подстилки Императора по совместительству — такого кретина.

Пол скалится, но хранит молчание. Пусть лучше этот сумасшедший скажет все ему в лицо, чем взорвется в неподходящий момент в неподходящем месте. 

— Разве ты не понимаешь, о чем я жалею на самом деле?

Хью невероятно красив при красноватом освещении, перепачканный в крови, с лицом, искаженным яростью и болью.

— Единственный по-настоящему ценный подарок, который я могу преподнести тебе в этом мире, — мгновенная смерть без мучений. Ведь я не просто главный доктор, я еще и главный палач на этом летающем гробу. 

Пол сглатывает.

— Это не так мало, — он кивает на раскромсанное тело.

Кровь гулко капает на металл пола.

— Это чертовски мало по сравнению с тем, что я.... Ладно. Выметайся вон из моего лазарета, — голос Хью дрожит от едва сдерживаемых эмоций.

Спорить с человеком, мастерски владеющим холодным оружием, — дело пропащее. Пол поднимается на ноги и не говоря ни слова выходит в коридор. 

Вся одежда в крови, запах просто отвратительный, а на душе еще хуже. Он хотел зайти на светскую беседу, а вышло… то, что вышло.

Пол вздыхает и бездумно проводит пальцами по переборке, оставляя кровавый след. Похоже, он и в самом деле редкостный идиот.


End file.
